


An Ideal Date

by onyxjay



Series: Tumblr Posts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Sirius and Remus go on a date— of a sort.





	An Ideal Date

**Author's Note:**

> I like Wolfstar, you like Wolfstar (I don’t know why you would click this story if you didn’t), enjoy some Wolfstar fluff

Remus Lupin was reading. It was early evening, a perfect time to study for a bit before going to bed.

Well, it was perfect until a certain boy with shoulder-length black hair plopped down next to him. "Moony,” Sirius Black greeted him.

Remus hummed in reply and continued reading.

Sirius snuggled up against the taller boy's side. "Moooonnyyy."

Nothing.

"Remus."

Still no response.

Sirius poked his face.

Remus didn't even spare him a glance as he sighed and said, "Yes?"

"I like you."

Remus stiffened and cast a sideways glance at Sirius. "Oh?"

"Mhm." Sirius looked deep into Remus' amber eyes, his own gray ones genuine. "Let's go on a date."

Remus almost gave in. Almost. But then he remembered what he was doing. "I'm kinda busy, Padfoot."

Sirius pouted, and Remus quickly averted his eyes before he could be swayed by those puppy-dog eyes that almost always worked. Almost.

"Well, what's your ideal date, then?" Sirius asked.

Remus groaned. "Shut up, Sirius, I'm studying."

To his surprise, Sirius went quiet as he wriggled into a more comfortable position and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus raised an eyebrow at him, but Sirius merely smiled up at him innocently. Suspicious of his unusual compliancy, Remus kept flicking his eyes over at Sirius as he read but gradually relaxed as he became absorbed in the book.

For the next couple hours, that's all they did. Remus had his gaze on the book in his lap and there was the occasional rustle of a page turning. Sirius, meanwhile, was also looking at the book, but his mind was not focused on the words. His eyes were drooping with the calming sound of the turning pages and Remus' even breathing.

Two hours passed and Sirius finally stood up and stretched. "Well, this was a good first date," he said, yawning. "I'll walk you back to the dorm like a proper gentleman."

Remus nearly dropped the book and scrambled to catch it. "What?" he stuttered as it landed with a heavy thump. "Date? What? We were studying, Padfoot, how was this a date?"

"Well, I asked you what your ideal date would be and you said—" he cleared his throat— "'Shut up, Sirius, I'm studying,' so here we are, I shut up and we studied. Your ideal date."

Remus blinked a few times, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the right words to say. "You're an idiot," he finally got out.

Sirius grinned and bent over, face inches from Remus'. "I'm your idiot," he replied and kissed Remus.

Remus could feel his face heating up as he tentatively returned the kiss. He felt awkward; he had never kissed before, but Sirius, who clearly had, didn’t seem to be deterred by his lack of experience as he took the lead, gently cupping Remus’ head and deepening the kiss.

When he pulled back, Sirius almost cooed at Remus’ flustered face. “Uh, Sirius, I, um—”

“Let’s go,” Sirius broke in. “I still need to walk you to the dorm.”

Remus allowed him to take his hand and guide him up the stairs that led to the boys’ dorm, face still red and flustered.

“Sirius?” he said shyly.

”Yeah, Re?”

”Does this make us boyfriends or something?”

”Boyfriends?” Sirius smiled and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. “I like the sound of that. Boyfriend.”

A quick peck on the cheek left Remus even more flustered than ever as he stumbled into their dorm.


End file.
